Kara Milovy
| occupation = Musician; Cellist | affiliation = General Georgi Koskov (Formerly) James Bond | status = Active/''unknown'' | role = Bond Girl | portrayed = Maryam d'Abo | first_appearance = The Living Daylights (film) | last_appearance = The Living Daylights (film) }} Kara Milovy is a fictional cellist, the girlfriend of rogue Soviet General Georgi Koskov, and later James Bond's love interest. The character is featured in the 1987 James Bond film The Living Daylights and is portrayed by British actress and former model Maryam d'Abo. Biography Kara first appears in the film when James Bond meets his colleague Saunders, head of section V, Vienna. Bond has been informed that General Georgi Koskov is willing to defect from the Soviet Union. As Koskov runs across the road to meet Bond, he spots a sniper, Kara. Defying his orders to kill her, Bond shoots the rifle out of her hands, only marginally injuring her. This prompts the line for which the film is named, "I must have scared the living daylights out of her." Convinced that Kara (who actually is Koskov's girlfriend) is more of a victim than a proper assassin, Bond helps Kara escape from the KGB in Bratislava, gaining her trust by claiming to be sent by Koskov, and then he takes her to Austria; when Bond's Aston Martin is destroyed during the escape, the two of them resort to sledding to the Austrian border in Kara's cello case. Eventually, Kara contacts Koskov directly, and he leads his girlfriend to believe that Bond is actually a KGB agent. On Koskov's instructions, she drugs Bond to allow Koskov to capture him, but she soon realizes that Koskov has been deceiving her and switches back to Bond's side. Kara and Bond are taken to Afghanistan, where they team up with a Mujahideen group headed by Kamran Shah. Kara convinces Shah to help Bond by attacking a Soviet airbase. After boarding a C-130 plane that Bond had hijacked, Kara helps him to pilot the plane carrying drugs while he battles the assassin Necros at the back. The film ends with Kara's world tour (as a prize for her bravery, she's been given a special visa which allows her to play around the world), where she is disappointed that Bond did not attend. Much to her surprise, she discovers him in her dressing room. Behind the scenes Maryam d'Abo, a former model, was cast as the Czechoslovakian cellist Kara Milovy. In 1984, d'Abo had attended auditions for the role of Pola Ivanova in A View to a Kill. Producer Barbara Broccoli included d'Abo in the audition for playing Kara which she later passed. Gallery Kara Milovy (Maryam d'Abo) - Profile.jpg Kara007-0.jpg Milovy Pistol.jpg Milovy Tour.jpg Trivia *Kara Milovy was the last "main" Bond Girl to be blonde until Madeleine Swann in Spectre, almost 30 years later. *Her novel counterpart is the main antagonist, however, in the film, she's the main Bond girl. Although, she was an antagonist during the opening scene and was the villain's girlfriend. See Also *Trigger References fr:Kara Milovy Category:James Bond characters Category:Film characters Category:The Living Daylights characters Category:Bond Girls Category:Female Characters Milovy, Kara Category:Allies Category:Villain Affiliates Category:Henchmen Category:Pawns Category:Villains Who Turn Good Category:Musicians